The Last of the Dragon Lords
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the last of the Dragon Lords, (companion species to the Time Lords) and he decides the time has come for him to introduce himself to Harry Potter as who he really is. After all, the hero always needs his dragon. Sooo...time travel, dragons and Dumbledore's army. That's really all you need to know. Most Doctors and companions will be participating in this crackfic.


**AN: I physically have no idea how this fic happened. It's frakin' weird and I'm really sorry! Please love it anyway! And the entire "hero" thing will be explained next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Draco's POV**

It was my second day back at Hogwarts after the incident with the Triwizard Cup last year. And by incident, I mean Voldemort murdering Cedric and returning to power. A pretty massive incident, but whatever.

The entire first week back thing would have been completely fine if everyone had just taken Potter's word as gospel, but I had observed the idiotic nature of humans for a very long time, and I knew that they ignored and disbelieved anything they disliked. Morons.

As if my hero would ever lie just for attention! He's too uncorrupted. And he hates attention. A lot. Anyway, this year, he was going to need my support.

This would be completely fine if I wasn't Draco Malfoy. Well, I'm not actually Draco Malfoy the wizard, but he didn't know that. My real name is Pendragon and as the name might imply, I am a dragon. I can take human form and speak English even in dragon form. My human form is, of course, Draco Malfoy.

I was bought by the Malfoy family as a sort of pet, but I hate them. They treat me like a stupid disobedient animal. That and they gave me the ridiculously demeaning name Draco. That would be the equivalent of me naming one of them "human".

Anyway, I decided I would send him a little message so that we could meet up where I would be living from now on since I had managed to alienate myself from the rest of Slytherin simply by telling them I believed that Voldemort had returned. The Room of Requirement was where I would be for the forseeable future, so he would meet the real me there.

I would introduce myself as his dragon, explain what that meant, and then tell him what I knew about the few plans Voldemort had made so far. I would also tell him I loved him, but that was far less important.

I took out my crow feather quill and some parchment, scribbling a hasty message:meet me in the room of requirement tonight. Midnight. Bring your friends if you must. Xx

I slipped it into his pocket as I passed by him and then continued on my way to The Room of Requirement, where I would transform and await my hero. He would come, I knew he would. He would bring his friends for backup, so he wouldn't need to explain it to them when he got back. They could get straight to the theorizing and paranoia stage of their thought processes that way.

**Harry's Pov**

It was the end of fourth period by the time I found the note in my left pocket. It was short and to the point.

Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight. Midnight. Bring your friends if you must. Xx

I frowned at it suspiciously and tapped Ron on the shoulder, handing it over to him.

"Hmm...sounds to me like you have an admirer. You going to go?"

"If you and 'Mione come too."

Hermione turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Sorry, what?"

I handed her the note and she scanned it.

"Hmm... signed with a kiss? They're fond of you, then. Well, I'll come anyway."

"Thank you, 'Mione."

"No problem." The pair smiled cautiously at him.

_Later that night-midnight, to be exact_

We waited until midnight in the common room.

We snuck out under my cloak, ignoring the Fat Lady's cry of "Who's there?" as the portrait door swung open.

I will never know how the Invisibility Cloak covered all three of us, but I was grateful for it. We snuck to the Room of Requirement without incident and we thought our way in. As I opened the door, three things became apparent to me: One, he liked dungeons. Two, he was sleeping. Three, HE WAS A FREAKING DRAGON. The door slammed shut and woke the massive black beast up. He stretched out his enormous wings as he woke, shaking his magnificent horned head along with them.

His golden eyes passed over us, and then focused on me. He looked rather shocked and then shook himself again, standing.

"Hello." We jumped and stared around us, as the voice had appeared to come from the dungeon itself.

"Very sorry about falling asleep like that. I thought I had more time."

We all stared at the dragon. It regarded us with calm, intelligent eyes. Was _he_ the one talking?

He continued.

"My name is Pendragon. I have observed the three of you over the years we have been here, and often wished I could speak to you like this; unguarded, and with no secrets." He sat back on his haunches and a few armchairs appeared in front of the fire we had not noticed until now.

"Please. Sit."

We did as we were told, in shock. His voice was calming, though. It was deep and powerful.

"I do apologize if my appearance startles you. I simply wanted you to see me as myself finally."

"So we've seen you before, then?" Hermione asked. Of course, she would be appraising every word this creature said. The dragon seemed pleased that she had caught on to that.

"Yes. In fact, you see me every day. I suppose I'm not nearly as interesting as a human as I am now, because you three hardly notice me, despite my best efforts. Although, to be quite honest, they haven't been kind efforts. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Ah well. I am here now, offering my support in your endeavors against..."

The dragon shuddered.

"Lord Voldemort."

He extended one long, golden talon and pointed it at me.

"You will be needing my help this year. Whenever you need me, come here. Only come at night, though. I have to pose as a student during the day, and I've yet to miss a class."

Ron sniggered and the dragon grimaced.

"Wow. Okay. That sounded absolutely pathetic, I know. But it's true. I've never missed a class, and I'm kind of terrified of McGonagall, and I do not want her yelling at me. Again."

"You're a dragon." I said finally finding my voice.

"Yes." he said, with over-exaggerated sarcasm.

"And you're terrified of an old witch?"

"Oh shut up, Potter," he snapped, his voice becoming strangely familiar for a moment. It almost sounded like...Draco Malfoy's voice. The dragon seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry." he checked the large clock on the dungeon wall (which we also hadn't noticed before) and frowned. I'm not even sure _how _he did it, but somehow he managed to frown with his long dragon snout.

"Ah well. You have to leave now, or you will be exhausted tomorrow, and I really do not want any of you in trouble because of me. So, just step through the wall behind me and you will be transported into your respective beds in your respective dorms two hours ago." he gestured to the wall as he spoke.

We all decided to listen to this dragon and simply ignore the fact that he was apparently making us time travel. Ron went through first, and then Hermione asked him a question.

"Will you call on us again?"

"I told you I would assist you. I intend to do that any way I can, and if I need to call on you to do so, I will. Now go."

She almost did, but she couldn't help adding one last bit. "I don't trust you, you know."

The dragon smiled. At least, I think he did. It's hard to tell.

"If you did, I would think of you as an idiot. Trusting me comes later, Hermione."

She smiled and walked through the wall. I was the last one left. I turned back to him, and noticed that he seemed to be struggling with something. I left before he could speak his mind. He'd done enough of that in the last half hour.

**Draco's POV**

I lay down next to the fire, curling up on the cold hard stones of the dungeon floor and taking comfort in the familiar green and silver of Slytherin house in what little decor I had requested. I wanted to request something softer to sleep on, but I was asking quite a bit from the old girl already. She listened to my thoughts and got me a nest of gold, silver and gems to sleep on anyway. And somehow, I found that more comfortable than sleeping on something soft.

Go figure.

Anyway, as you already know from reading Harry's point of view on our first meeting, I didn't get the chance to tell him my major points. I didn't think much of it then. I knew I would have many years more to tell him everything I needed him to know. After all, my hero would be lost without his dragon.

**_Soo... Hi. New fic, obviously. It's going to get REALLY REALLY weird later on. Please review and tell me what you think about my oddness. And could you please check out my Fictionpress account? I haven't gotten any feeback on my short story or the first snippet of my book. I'm The Clockwork Girl, and the book is to be called Apocalypses Suck. Thank you all! xxx_**


End file.
